Momentos
by Lost Souls of Destruction
Summary: Porque los sentimientos hacia alguien varían según el momento. Serie de viñetas escritas por Swigen
1. Sick Little Games

**Momentos**

_**Capítulo uno: **__**Sick Little Games**_

Ellos son cuatro; Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, el fiestero narcisista de la sonrisa perfecta y los ojos grises, el del pelo rubio platino, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, la serpiente rompecorazones; su mejor amigo desde los once años, Albus Severus Potter, el segundo hijo del matrimonio Potter, el niño de mamá, el de los ojos verde esmeralda y el pelo desordenado, el buscador estrella del equipo de Quidditch, la oveja negra (en este caso,_ verde_) de la familia; la prima de éste, Rosemary Weasley, la perfecta prefecta, mandona, obsesiva compulsiva, ratón de biblioteca, princesa de papá, la chica dorada de Gryffindor, la de los rizos cobrizos y los ojos azul oscuro, la que ha comenzado a llamar la atención en el alumnado masculino de Hogwarts; y como añadido nuevo, la mejor amiga de esta, Katherine Harrison, la del pelo rojo fuego, la de la voz cantarina, la mejor alumna de Herbología, la del acento escocés, la del carácter impredecible.

A veces no son cuatro, sino dos y dos; las chicas por un lado, con sus pláticas típicas de "mira lo bien que le ha hecho el Quidditch a Thompson", "deberías escuchar esta canción", "¿te has leído ya este libro? Es genial", "¿Crees que debería comprarme esos zapatos?" y… bueno, esa clase de conversaciones de chicas…Los chicos por otro lado, hablando de deportes, de fiestas, con algún que otro "mira que buena está esa", de las bromas que quieren gastarles a sus compañeros. Siempre es así, si se separan, los chicos por un lado y las chicas por otro.

Por ejemplo, nunca verás a Scorpius hablando a solas con Kate, y no es que se lleven mal, pero nunca han tenido suficiente confianza como para entablar una conversación sin que Albus o Rose estén presentes; y eso está mal, porque aunque llevan desde quinto viéndose casi todos los días, ella no sabe que a él le gusta hacer surf o que de pequeño vivió en la cuidad donde ella nació, y él no sabe que ella adora la música de los Beatles y los días lluviosos, tampoco saben que ambos comparten una _casi_ obsesión por los comics muggles. Y es triste, porque ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso a conocerse mejor.

Tampoco verás muy seguido a Kate y Al hablando a solas. Porque él se pone nervioso. Porque ella se desespera. Porque él no sabe de qué hablar con ella, y ella se siente intimidada por la mirada traviesa de él. Porque cuando logran tener una conversación larga_, estando a solas_, no es más que de algo banal y sin sentido, como el clima, los estudios o los pasteles de chocolate. Y aunque saben bastantes cosas el uno del otro, sus conversaciones no durarán más que un recorrido por un pasillo o unos minutos del desayuno.

Ver, en cambio, a Albus y Rose juntos no es tan raro. Se lo cuentan todo, se aconsejan, son uña y carne, se pegan, se insultan, se abrazan, se quieren. Son como hermanos. Si Albus hace una locura Rose estará ahí para apoyarle, no sin antes echarle una buena bronca. Si Rose está triste o enferma Albus no se cansará de preguntar cómo está hasta que se asegure de que está bien. De todos modos, no suelen tener muchos momentos juntos, por el mero y simple hecho de que apenas tienen tiempo.

Scorpius y Rose hacen todos los intentos por no quedarse solos nunca. N-U-N-C-A. ¿Por qué? Porque es _extremadamente_ incómodo. Porque cada vez que se quedan solos no pueden evitar mirarse. Y cuando se miran… todo se vuelve… _¿cómo decirlo? _... extraño.

Y extraño es decir poco.

Porque cuando Rose siente su mirada gris sobre ella, su cara se enciende, quedando más roja que su maldito pelo. Y ni siquiera sabe por qué puñetera razón le pasa eso. La mirada del rubio le pone los pelos de punta, hace que se sienta pequeña y eso la irrita. La irrita profundamente, porque nadie, N-A-D-I-E puede intimidarla, mucho menos un niñato engreído, ególatra, narcisista, pedante, insoportablemente guapo, con su insoportable pelo reluciente y su insoportable porte de soy-mejor-que-nadie y su maldita manía de morderse el labio… esos malditos e insoportables labios que son insoportablemente finos y que se curvan en esa insoportable sonrisa jodidamente perfecta. Sí, el muy cabronazo la saca de sus casillas. Y lo peor, lo realmente jodido, es que no sabe por qué.

Scorpius por su lado, adora ponerla nerviosa. Aún no ha decido cual es la razón por la que ese se ha convertido en su nuevo pasatiempo favorito; porque a) le encanta que se ponga roja como un tomate, b) le hace gracia la cara de mala leche y de para-o-te-mato, o c) porque le fascina ver el efecto que tiene sobre la "increíble" Rosemary Weasley.

Sí, definitivamente es la última. Porque no es _para nada_ d) porque piensa que se ve estúpidamente adorable con la cara roja y con mirada de niña enfadada. Para nada. Y él _obviamente_ NO se pone nervioso cuando ella clava sus ojos color mar en él. Para nada… solo que sus manos se vuelven increíblemente interesante cuando lo hace. Y tiene que asumirlo, se siente gilipollas. Se siente gilipollas por caer en ese juego… en el de "te miro-me miras-te enfadas-me río-me gritas-te pico-me gritas más".

Quizás les gustaría llevar una relación mejor. Una en la que al menos ella no intentara matarlo cada vez que están solos. Una en la que él no se sienta tan idiota por hacer lo que hace. Una en la que Rose deje de obsesionarse por su estúpida manía de morderse el labio de ese modo que la atrae tanto. Una que haga que Scorpius no se sienta tan tentado a pasar sus dedos por su pelo cobrizo, para saber si es tan suave como se lo imagina.

Pero… ¿de verdad estarán dispuestos a cambiar?

* * *

><p><strong>Hohoho ^^ <strong>**Primera viñeta :3 No sé por qué, pero me encanta la tercera generación de HP, así que la mayoría de mis fics son así xD**

**No sé cada cuanto tiempo actualizaré, pero intentaré, repito: INTENTARÉ, ser constante (a ver si puedo e.e)**

**El título significa literalmente "pequeños juegos enfermizos" y es el título de una canción de All Time Low ^^**

**Y recuerda: Por cada review no enviado muere un gnomo de jardín, así que si quieres salvarlos…. Dale al botón de abajo :P**

_**Chocolates y cambios drásticos de humor para todos, **_

_**con cariño**_

_**-Swigen-**_


	2. Say My Name

**Momentos**

**Capítulo dos: Say my name**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy odia su nombre. Lo odia desde que tiene uso de razón. Siempre se ha tenido la curiosidad por saber qué clase de droga alucinógena se habían tomado sus padres cuando decidieron ponerle así, porque en serio… su nombre le parecía jodidamente feo. Argh, su familia y su estúpida y jodida costumbre de poner nombres de constelaciones, como si eso fuera a engrandecer a alguien ¡bah! Una estupidez, la verdad. En todo caso, si iban a ponerle un nombre de una puñetera constelación ¿por qué Scorpius? O sea, Lucius suena elegante y todo, Draco… bueno, tiene su chispa, Narcisa, Andrómeda… hasta sonaban bien… o al menos podías ponerle un diminutivo… en cambio él… Scorps, Corpy… suenan a nombre de niña cursi. Y lo odia, claro.

Hyperion ni siquiera lo usa, de hecho, la única persona que le llama por su segundo nombre es su madre, y solo lo hace cuando está molesta. Y como Scorpius a penas la ve durante el año… olvida que tiene ese espantoso segundo nombre.

Cuando comenzó su estancia en Hogwarts nadie se molestó en aprender su nombre, bastaba con 'Malfoy'. Y tampoco le hacía mucha gracia… no es que no le gustara su apellido o que no se sintiera orgulloso de él, pero cuando eres hijo de ex mortífagos y además el primero de tu familia que no cae en Slytherin, por su propia elección, claro... que te llamen por tu apellido es como un constante recordatorio de que aunque quieras ser diferente, eres igual a ellos.

Bueno, en fin, Scorpius odia su nombre. Siempre lo ha hecho. Pero entonces conoció al único niño de once años que podría entender su dilema: Albus Severus Potter. Otro cuyos padres consumieron alguna clase de droga al ponerle el nombre a su hijo.

De verdad, ¿Por qué no ponerles nombres normales? Qué tal… no sé… ¿Peter? O Alex, o David, o cualquier otro que no pareciera sacado de un maldito cuento más viejo que los calzones de Merlín.

Cuando entró en el equipo de Quidditch como cazador se ganó un apodo que por fin le gustaba: 'Scor' (N/A: que suena igual que 'score' que en inglés significa marcar un gol). Sus amigos y la gente de confianza comenzaron a llamarle así; mientras que los que no eran tan cercanos seguían llamándole por su apellido, aunque ya no le molestaba, ya no era un niño de once años con ganas de demostrar que era distinto.

Pero había una persona, una maldita persona que no hacía más que sacarlo de sus casillas, a la que su apellido debía gustarle mucho, ya que, aunque la conocía desde hace cinco años, no había dejado de llamarlo 'Malfoy'. Sí, señoras y señores, estamos hablando de Rose Weasley, Rosie, Rosita, Ross, Ro, Cereza, Pecas y los millones de nombres más que el rubio le había puesto.

Y no se había dado cuenta de este insignificante detalle hasta hace un par de noches, cuando Al_, el estúpido cabeza hueca de Al_, medio dormido, medio borracho, lo dijo. _Estúpido Potter y sus estúpidos comentarios que no vienen a cuento_.

No es que le quitara el sueño, pero le intrigaba saber por qué razón la pelirroja, después de tantos años, seguía tratándolo como 'Malfoy'… quizá la costumbre…. Quién sabe… en todo caso, a él le da igual. O eso cree.

Se da cuenta que no le da igual al día siguiente. Cuando Al y Rose lo tiran al Lago, cuando sale empapado y con cara de asesino psicótico obsesionado con el sadomasoquismo, cuando ambos están tirados en el suelo riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-Merlín, Scor, tendrías que haber visto tu cara- dice la pelirroja entre risas.

_Scor, Scor, Scor…_ nada de Malfoy… ahora es _Scor. _Sonríe ante sus pensamientos. Por algo que aún no logra comprender, tiene ganas de saltar. _Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes._

-Oh, venga _Scorpius,_ no te enfades- y ella ha vuelto a decir su nombre. Sí, el nombre que tanto odia… pero es que… argh, mocos de dragón, en sus labios suena _endemoniadamente bien_.

**Hey, hasta yo admito que es cursi, pero si supierais en la situación que me inspiré, lo entenderíais :P **

**No quiero solo centrarme en**** Rose/Scorpius, así que acepto sugerencias, nuevos personajes son bienvenidos ;) **

**El título de este capítulo significa "di mi nombre" y es una canción de no me acuerdo quién, que aunque no me gusta mucho, pega con el capítulo xD**

**Advertencia: Si no dejas reviews un vampiro que se baña en purpurina y cuyo apellido empieza por Cu y acaba por llen, irá a tu casa esta noche a morderte (muahahaha). **

_**Bipolaridad y cafeína para todos,**_

_**Con amor,**_

_**-Swigen-**_


	3. A little piece of heaven

**Momentos**

**Capítulo tres: A Little piece of heaven**

Lo último que Max Kennan pudo ver antes de desmayarse aquella noche fue a Lily Potter empuñando su varita hacia él. Esa era la sutil forma que tenía la pelirroja para enseñar que nadie podía meterse con ella y salir ileso.

Lilian Luna Potter era una chica fuerte y decidida (una de las ventajas de criarte con dos hermanos mayores, sobre todo si uno de ellos es James Potter). Además de eso era guapa; muchos decían que era una Ginny en miniatura, pero su madre nunca había demostrado tener ese porte elegante, ni esa coquetería innata que caracterizaba a Lily. No era tan aficionada a los deportes como todos en su familia, jugaba de cazadora suplente en el equipo, lo que hacía que tuviera tiempo para mantener su figura a la vez que para preocuparse de ser la reina de la popularidad.

Pero no nos equivoquemos; Lily no es la típica chica popular de las historias; esa que es una zorra a la que no le importan los demás, esa que mira a todos por encima del hombro, esa a la que no le importa pisotear a nadie por conseguir lo que quiere, esa que las chicas quieren ser y que los chicos quieren tener, esa que es la niña de papá… bueno ese último en realidad sí… Pero por lo demás, la pelirroja se ha ganado el cariño de sus compañeros por su carisma y por su alegría.

Lily podía tener al chico que quisiera, a cualquiera… pero a sus 17 años aún no había encontrado el adecuado, puesto que la mayoría querían salir con la hija del gran Harry Potter, no con Lily; fue por eso que Max acabó desmayado aquella noche. Aunque ya le había pasado muchas veces, ella esperaba que él fuera diferente, que viera detrás de su nombre, pero solo se otra llevó una decepción.

Una vez que se hubo disipado su ira, la embargó un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad. Y aunque las lágrimas empezaban a escocer en sus ojos, no iba a darle el gusto a Max de verla llorar, así que corrió al baño para refugiarse de las miradas indiscretas. Una vez en el baño se acurrucó en un rincón y se abrazó a sí misma mientras ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te pasa, pelirroja?- preguntó una voz familiar, al lado suyo

Al verle su corazón se aceleró, y no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarle y empapar su camisa en lágrimas. A él le pilló desprevenido así que, solo la rodeó con sus brazos reconfortándola.

-Todos son iguales, ¿por qué no podrán ser cómo tú?- sollozó Lily. _Yo soy yo, ¿por qué no sales conmigo, tonta?_ pensó Lorcan.

-¿Por qué iguales?

-Solo ven a la hija de Harry Potter, nadie se fija en Lily.

-Que yo sepa me llamo Lorcan, no "nadie"- el corazón de Lily pareció pararse unos segundos para luego reanudar su marcha aceleradamente. No sabía si había escuchado bien o si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada; Lorcan, el chico con el que se había criado y del que había estado enamorada desde siempre, ¿le había insinuado que se había fijado en ella?

-¿Por qué alguien como tú querría salir con alguien como yo?

-Porque eres lista, tienes una sonrisa que es capaz de alegrar el más triste de los días, sabes cuidar de los demás y eres un pequeño trozo de cielo- esto hizo sonrojar a ambos- además haces unas galletas que te mueres- eso consiguió hacer reír a Lily –No llores, pelirroja. Ninguno de ellos se merece tus lágrimas- el rubio sonrió de lado, y no pudo reprimir el impulso de rozar suavemente sus labios, cuando se fue a alejar, ella lo agarró de la nuca y le besó con ganas. Tras unos minutos se separaron, se miraron, se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Después de un largo rato se volvieron a separar y Lily dijo -Llevo años esperando que hagas esto ¿por qué ahora?

-Porque me he cansado de esperar.

-Pues ya no tienes que seguir esperando- dijo volviéndole a besar.

**Hoooola *-* Ya sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar, pero mi amada inspiración se ha ido de vacaciones y me ha abandonado T.T Por suerte he contado con la ayuda de mi compañera Nightmare, que está a mi lado suplicándome que me coma su merienda :3**

** El título de la viñeta es el nombre de la canción de Avenged Sevenfold, uno de mis grupos favoritos. Lo cierto es que la canción no pega mucho con el tema de la viñeta, pero el título sí; aun así os aconsejo que la escuchéis ^^ **

**Un saludo para Alastor82****, que me ha pedido esta viñeta y a Flo-uchiha y ErikaSweet por sus reviews**


	4. True Colours

**Disclaimer: Hola, mi nombre es Joane Rowling y soy la dueña de todos los personajes que se ven a continuación. Y ahora es cuando Leonard H****ofstadter saca el cartel de SARCASMO. **

**Momentos**

**Capítulo cuatro: True ****Colours**

Victoire estaba a punto de escupir fuego de la rabia que tenía. _Ted besa como un dios_, esas palabras, esas malditas cinco palabras le habían destrozado el corazón y lo que le quedaba de cordura a la rubia Weasley. La chillona voz de Candie, su _queridísima _amiga, resonaba en sus oídos una y otra maldita vez.

Todo había comenzado hacía unas semanas, en el último partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, cuando la morena comentó "lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme del equipo a Ted". Ese comentario fue el primero de muchos que seguirían esa semana. Ted, Ted, Ted… era el único y gran tema de conversación que tenía Candie ¿Es que era lo único de lo que sabía hablar esa chica? "Me encanta cuando Ted lleva el pelo negro", "Ted es taaaaaaan guapo", "¿te has fijado en que Ted tiene una sonrisa preciosa?". Pero por supuesto que Vic se había fijado ¡por Merlín! Si cada vez que él sonreía el corazón le daba un vuelco, y sabía que el uniforme de Quidditch le quedaba bien porque ELLA, y nadie más que ella, había estado en cada partido y en cada entrenamiento del metamorfómago desde sus cortos once años. También conocía todas y cada una de las tonalidades de pelo que llevaba de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo: rojo para cuando sentía vergüenza, castaño para cuando estaba nervioso, rubio si estaba triste, moreno cuando estaba melancólico, azul si estaba feliz. Y obviamente sabía que era guapo ¡¿Cómo no darse cuenta?

Pero era injusto, muy injusto. Ella, Victoire Apolline Weasley—Delacour, lo conocía desde que llevaba pañales, desde muchísimo antes de que estuviera bueno y de que toda chica del castillo suspirara por él. Ella lo quería, _no, lo amaba,_ desde hacía mucho más tiempo que todas esas huecas descerebradas juntas. Él había sido su compañía, su amigo, su príncipe desde que era una niña. Él era su Ted; suyo, suyo, suyo, suyo, SU—TED, y ninguna chica, por muy amiga suya que fuese, iba a quitárselo.

Respiró profundo y se dirigió a la salida de la torre de astronomía, su lugar favorito para pensar. Justo cuando fue a abrir la puerta se encontró frente a frente con el señor Ted-sonrisa-perfecta-me-lío-con-tu-amiga-y-me-dan-igual-tus-sentimientos-Lupin.

— ¡Vic! Te estaba buscando— dijo él. La aludida lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué quieres, _Lupin_?— Uy, definitivamente estaba molesta.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada

— ¿Segura?

—Sí— Bien, esa conversación no iba a llevar a ninguna parte.

— ¿Estás celosa?— se atrevió a preguntar él.

—Pero por supuesto que no, es mi amiga, no mi novia, y tú eres mayorcito como para saber qué diablos haces, Lupin— no podía evitarlo, el hecho de que físicamente era completamente Delacour no quitaba que su personalidad fuese totalmente Weasley.

—Vic...— el metamórfomago puso los ojos en blanco —Si tanto te molesta, no saldré con ella, _princesa_— hijo de banshee, sabía que ese nombre era su debilidad.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me molesta?— preguntó con lo que le quedaba de fuerza de voluntad.

—Que has salido corriendo, que llevas semanas evitándome, que pareces un colacuerno húngaro, que me llamas por mi apellido y... ¡ah sí! que me he encontrado a Dominique y que me ha gritado " tu es un idiot aveugle qui ne tenir compte pas qui ma sœur est souffre pour vous, trou du cul "— citó en un francés muy, muy malo —y lo recuerdo perfectamente porque por cada palabra que daba me propinaba un puñetazo— añadió. Victoire se rió y agradeció mentalmente a su _petit sœur_ por preocuparse, aunque iba a matarla por _cancanier._ — ¿Me lo vas a contar? Me preocupas.

—_Ouais, c'est ça_— chasqueó la lengua, tenía esa maldita muletilla desde que era pequeña, y aunque estuviera en francés, Ted la entendió perfectamente.

—Sí, en serio— se acercó unos pasos a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella. La rubia siguió mirándolo escéptica. El pelo de Ted se volvió castaño, señal de nerviosismo —Candie y yo hemos... ¿roto?... en realidad nunca estuvimos juntos— aclaró el joven.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó fingiendo desinterés. Él se acercó más, tanto que sus narices se rozaban.

— ¿Me lo preguntas en serio? ¿No se te ocurre nada?— sentía el aliento de Ted haciéndole cosquillas en la cara— Vamos, princesa, sé que eres lista— susurró él cogiéndole la mejilla y acercando su rostro, demasiado cerca de sus labios. La anterior seguridad y todo su enfado se habían esfumado. En esos momentos lo único que había en su cabeza eran palabras sin el más mínimo sentido y los labios de Ted rozando los suyos suave y dulcemente. Su corazón latía tan rápido que temió que el chico pudiese oírlo, cerró los ojos y acortó las distancias.

Sus labios se sentían como el cielo, como saborear un sueño. Y es que la ojiazul llevaba tantos años esperando ese inocente beso que creía que jamás ocurriría.

Cuando se separaron, Victoire sonrió como llevaba semanas sin hacerlo. Se fijó en que el pelo de Teddy tenía un peculiar color azul turquesa —Estás feliz— dijo ella señalándolo —Mucho, además... hacía mucho que no te veía el pelo de ese color— añadió algo avergonzada.

—Me conoces demasiado bien— se rió. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más ímpetu, disfrutando del momento con el que tantas veces habían soñado.

**Hola, hola, gente del mundo. Aquí traigo otra viñeta para la colección, recién sacada del horno, así que probablemente tendrá algún que otro fallo, pero soy una persona demasiado impaciente como para esperar para corregirlo xD**** Esta se la dedico a ****flo—uchiha****, que me dio la idea de la pareja, y a todos los que siguen el fic ^^ **

**Traducciones: **

"_**Tu es un idiot aveugle qui ne tenir compte pas qui ma sœur est souffre pour vous, trou du cul**__**": "Eres un idiota ciego que no tiene en cuenta que mi hermana está sufriendo por ti, gilipollas/idiota/tonto del culo"**_

_**Petit sœur**__** : Hermana pequeña **_

_**Cancanier: Chismosa**_

**El título de este capítulo es el de la canción de Cyndi Lauper (:**

**¡ANUNCIO MUY MUY IMPORTANTE! He creado un foro de ayuda a los escritores de fics y me encantaría ver a todas esas personitas que me siguen, por ahí ^^ ****http: / / betterfics. foroactivo. Com /**** (hay que quitar los espacios) **

**Saludos maléficos a todos,**

**Swigen, LSD.**


	5. Toxic Valentine

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Jotaká._

**Momentos**

_**Capítulo cinco: Toxic Valentine.**_

— ¡Roxie! ¡Rox! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos! ¡Date prisa!— La chica de pelo negro se revolvió en su cama y rezongó palabras inentendibles para la pelirroja. — ¡Roxanne Katie Weasley! ¡Levántate ya!— _bonita forma de despertar_ pensó la morena mientras se incorporaba para mirar a su prima con ojos de asesina —Lilian, querida… ¿se puede saber POR QUÉ CARAJO ME DESPIERTAS TAN TEMPRANO? ¿NO SABES QUE EL SÁBADO ES MI DÍA DE DORMIR HASTA EL DOMINGO?

Pero la pelirroja Potter hacía oídos sordos a los berridos de su prima. —Roxie, deja de gritar como una banshee y arréglate ¿quieres?— dijo mientras se peinaba su largo cabello rojo frente al espejo. La morena, por su parte, no hizo más que volver a cubrirse con las sábanas —Roxanne, vas a llegar tarde a tu cita— la reprendió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Volvió a rezongar. Lily había insistido mucho, _muchísimo_, en que tuviera una "cita" con el hermano de su novio, aunque la expresión "encerrona" era más precisa.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerte caso, Lily?— dijo bostezando.

—Porque me quieres y porque Lysander está bueno— rió la pelirroja. Roxanne puso los ojos en blanco —Oh, venga, Roxie, le conoces desde que llevabas pañales— señaló mientras la arrastraba, literalmente, hasta el baño.

—Pero… es que es tímido— se quejó. Cuando Roxanne dijo eso Lily se empezó a reír como una descosida— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Lilian?— preguntó molesta.

—Nada— dijo aun riendo— Arréglate rápido, que llegamos tarde— dicho esto, cerró la puerta del baño —Tímido…— se rió la pelirroja para sus adentros.

Quince minutos más tarde de lo acordado, ambas primas salieron de su Sala Común.

—Alguien llega un poco tarde ¿no?— Lorcan saludó con su habitual sonrisa.

—No me mires a mí, si la señorita me hiciera un poco más de caso habríamos llegado antes— dijo Lily mirando acusadoramente a su prima. Lo cierto es que aunque se habían criado juntas, tenían un concepto diferente de "arreglarse"; para Lily eso significaba una camiseta y unos pantalones o una falda que fueran más ajustados de lo que James podría permitirle, unos zapatos bonitos, un poco de maquillaje, aunque no excesivo y el pelo perfectamente ordenado. Para Roxie, en cambio, significaba algo simple, su camiseta de las Brujas de Macbeth, sus pantalones de camuflaje desgastado, sus botas militares, el pelo limpio y nada de maquillaje… Esa había sido, básicamente, el motivo por el que llegaban tarde. Al final, la pelirroja Potter se había salido con la suya, como siempre. —Por cierto, hola cariño— saludó a su novio con un beso. Ambos acompañantes pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno… ¿nos movemos o qué?— exclamó la morena cuando vio que la pareja se ponía demasiado cariñosa. Lo único que quería era que ese día se acabara pronto, para volver a su cama, a sus camisetas anchas y desgastadas y a llenarse de barro en el campo de Quidditch y entre antes empezara aquella cita infernal, antes se acabaría.

—Sí, vamos antes de que esto se ponga peor— Lorcan echó una mirada asesina a su hermano —Por cierto, bonita camiseta, Roxie— dijo Lysander. No es que no tuviera experiencia con chicas, pero no se sentía especialmente cómodo con esa situación.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a un carruaje rumbo a las frías calles de Hogsmeade, mientras el rubio y la pelirroja se daban muestras de cariño, el hermano de él y la prima de ella iban cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, que, aunque no lo sabían, eran muy parecidos. Lo cierto es que, aunque se conocían desde hacía años y llevaban toda la vida pasando los veranos juntos, nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien; y no es que se llevaran mal, pero digamos que no eran _íntimos._ Así que tampoco esperaban mucho de aquella cita.

—Bueno ¿dónde vamos?— preguntó Roxanne.

—Podemos ir a Las Tres Escobas— sugirió Lysander.

—Me apunto, muero por una cerveza de mantequilla.

—Bueno, chicos— dijo Lily mirando con complicidad a su novio —En realidad, teníamos pensado algo mejor.

Y tanto mejor. La "grandiosa" idea de ese par de idiotas acaramelados era llevarlos al sitio más endemoniadamente cursi del universo, el Salón de Té de Madame Tudipié. Para colmo era San Valentín, por lo que la cursilería se triplicaba y se elevaba a mil.

—Bueno Roxie, ¿sabes que Lysander es golpeador?— dijo Lily intentando mantener una conversación. Miró a su "cuñado" expresándole con la mirada "di-algo-o-te-mato".

—Sí, soy golpeador— se detuvo e hizo una mueca —Lily— dijo tratando de que la pelirroja dijera algo más, cosa que no ocurrió.

—Lysander, ¿sabes que Roxie es cazadora?

—Sí, soy cazadora— asintió con la cabeza y miró al novio de su prima —Lorcan— esperó que añadiera algo más, pero solo se formó un incómodo silencio en el que solo se dedicaron a beber de sus tazas.

—Voy al baño— Llevaban media hora en el "universo alternativo rosa" como Roxanne lo había apodado mentalmente y sentía que se moriría de un ataque de dulzura si seguía más tiempo allí.

—Creo que yo también tengo que ir— Lysander se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se dirigió al baño, esperó a que la chica morena saliera y la cogió por el brazo.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Shh… Mira, sé que ninguno de los dos quiere estar aquí, así que te propongo un trato; fingimos un rato, nos libramos de los empalagosos y nos vamos de este sitio tan cursi.

—Vale, pero tienes que actuar bien— le guiñó un ojo. No tenía ni idea de qué hacía, pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar allí.

— ¿Sabes? Ahora creo que sí era una mala idea hacer esto, cariño— susurró Lily al oído del rubio.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije, pelirroja. Solo reza para que el día se acabe pronto— respondió.

— ¿De qué habláis?— interrumpió Roxanne.

—De nada— contestaron a la vez. En ese momento, Lysander pasó un brazo por los hombros de la morena y sonrió.

—Chicos, Lys y yo hemos estado hablando en el pasillo y hemos visto que a los dos nos apetece mucho una cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Os importaría que nos vayamos ya?— la chica mostró su mejor sonrisa.

—Pagáis vosotros ¿no? Gracias, chicos. Vamos, morenaza— dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo a su acompañante y, sin darles tiempo a los otros dos para replicar, ambos se marcharon de ahí.

— ¿Ves? Ha funcionado— gritó Lily entusiasmada — ¿Te imaginas? Mi prima y tu hermano… Sería genial…

—No cantes victoria tan rápido, cariño… Conozco a Lys, y sé que la va a cagar de algún modo— el rubio negó con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Roxanne y Lysander caminaban riéndose —Me gusta cómo piensas, Scamander, recuérdame llamarte cuando necesite escaparme de Fred.

El chico le guiñó uno de sus ojos azules y sonrió de lado —Tampoco me importa quitarte a los pretendientes pesados— Roxanne se tensó un poco. Si se suponía que estaban en una "cita" no deberían hablar de esas cosas ¿no? Pero… ¿eso era una cita de verdad? En esos momentos le hubiese gustado haber hecho más caso a las charlas de Vic. Lysander pareció haberle leído los pensamientos —Espera… aclaremos algo ¿esto es una cita en serio?

La Weasley pareció dudarlo medio segundo —No sé… creo que no. No… solo somos dos amigos intentando huir de dos pesados empalagosos.

—Cierto… si alguna vez tenemos una, sabrás lo que es una cita de verdad— dijo alzando las cejas. La morena se rió _¿qué clase de concepto podría tener alguien como Lysander, el hijo de la mujer más extravagante del planeta, alguien que, a su parecer, era tímido e inocente, de una "cita de verdad"? _— ¿Dónde vamos ahora, morenaza?

—Punto uno, no te atrevas a llamarme "morenaza" otra vez si no quieres perder los huevos y parte de los dientes; punto dos, lo de las cervezas iba en serio ¿quieres ir a Las Tres Escobas?—él asintió divertido, y partieron rumbo a la taberna. Como era de esperarse, estaba a rebosar de gente, así que se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas disponibles que había, que estaba al lado de la ventana.

—Quédate aquí, voy a pedir las cervezas— dijo Lysander y, antes de que Roxanne pudiera replicar, se acercó a la barra.

La chica posó su mirada castaña en el paisaje exterior; la primavera se había adelantado, y a pesar de ser mediados de febrero, no hacía demasiado frío. Mejor, Rose le había contado que mucha gente moría de hipotermia en invierno. Y, hablando de Rose, ¿qué era de su prima mayor? El año anterior se había graduado y en esos momentos estaba estudiando medimagia en Grecia. Tenía que escribirle en algún momento y contarle un poco su vida. De todas sus primas, Rose era a la que más admiraba, sobre todo desde el año anterior; le parecía increíble como dividía su tiempo para ser capitana del equipo, para ser Premio Anual, tener un novio secreto y ser la mejor alumna de su generación. Suspiró. _¿Por qué Lysander tardaba tanto con las bebidas?_ Dirigió su vista hacia la barra y pudo ver al rubio hablando… no, _coqueteando_ con una chica de cabellos dorados y sonrisa perfecta _¿Quién cojones era esa y qué hacía hablando con SU cita? _Espera… ¿estaba _celosa? No, pero por supuesto que no. _Solo le parecía una falta de respeto tirarle los tejos a alguien en las narices de la persona con la que sales. _O sea, no salir en el sentido de salir como novios sino en el sentido de… salir. _Arg_, pezón de Voldemort, _ni ella se entendía bien. Definitivamente no estaba celosa, porque, al fin y al cabo, eso no era una cita ¿no?

— ¡Rox! Lo siento mucho— dijo sonriendo y llevando las cervezas a la mesa —Esta es Anna, de Hufflepuff— la chica la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, sé quién es— _mentira_, nunca se había percatado de la existencia de la chica hasta ahora, pero en esos momentos no importaba mucho, estaba demasiado ocupada lanzándole miradas asesinas. Pero Anna, luego de un rato, ni se inmutaba y Roxanne estaba que echaba chispas.

Si en algún momento de su vida había pensado que Lysander era tímido o callado, se arrepentía profundamente. Aunque para ella seguía pareciendo el niño de ojos saltones y cara de despistado, había cambiado mucho. Sus facciones eran menos redondas que años atrás, dándole un aspecto más masculino, llevaba pelo con un estilo desordenado, sus orbes azules no eran tan saltonas y llamativas como antes. Tenía que admitirlo, era bastante más guapo de lo que ella pensaba. _¿Es que se te ha caído un tornillo, Roxanne? Él no es guapo, es un cabronazo. _

Se terminó la cerveza de un trago y profiriendo cosas inconexas, se levantó y se marchó de la taberna. Caminó a paso rápido por la calle principal hasta que oyó una voz llamándola.

— ¡Roxie! ¡Oye! ¡Espera!— Lysander llegaba sin aliento —Lo siento mucho, no quería que te sintieras así…

— ¿Así cómo, Scamander?

—Celosa.

— ¿Por qué razón iba a estar celosa? Esto no es una jodida cita, haz lo que te de la realísima gana.

—Vale, no es una cita… pero estuvo mal. No debí dejarte marginada— La morena no respondió. —Tengo una idea, te lo compensaré.

— ¿Se puede saber cómo pretendes hacer eso?— alzó una ceja, escéptica.

—Tendremos una cita de verdad— Roxanne se echó a reír, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino como si nada.

—Más te vale que sea algo bueno, rubiales— gritó cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos. Ambos siguieron caminando, en sentidos opuestos, sí, pero con idénticas sonrisas en sus caras.

**Yuhu *-* ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? A mí, menos aún. He escrito y reescrito esta viñeta unas veinte veces y sigue sin convencerme.**

**El título de la viñeta es una canción de All Time Low, parte de la banda sonora de Jeniffer's body (película que aconsejo ver xD).**

**Ah, por cierto, aviso, a partir de ahora voy a empezar a incluir viñetas de las demás generaciones (de hecho, tengo una de la primera que está casi acabada), así que si alguien quiere dejar alguna sugerencia, bienvenido sea xD**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y han puesto esta historia en alertas o favoritos, me hacen muy, muy feliz :D**

**Ya que estás aquí deja un review o mataré al buenorro de Lysander ¬¬" xD**

**Chocolate y cafeína para todos,**

**-Swigen, LSD**


End file.
